The present invention relates to a device for detecting kinds of embroidering frames in a sewing machine, in which a fabric to be stitched is moved in accordance with embroidering pattern data which have been stored in a memory, and the embroidering patterns are formed automatically on the fabric with a lot of stitches by a needle moving vertically.
In this kind of conventional sewing machine, positioning data of lots of stitch forming points in response to desired embroidering patterns are stored in a memory means. In accordance with the positioning data, an embroidering frame for holding the fabric is moved, while the patterns are formed with a lot of stitches by a needle moving vertically.
The amount of moving the embroidering frame is determined in accordance with the pattern data. If a machine operator actuated by error, at making pattern data, the embroidering frame in response to the pattern data including positioning data larger than said embroidering frame in the moving amount, the needle would contact the embroidering frame.